


【千翠】4 Seasons 4 Kisses-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】4 Seasons 4 Kisses-lattice

【千翠】4 Seasons 4 Kisses-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】4 Seasons 4 Kisses](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ec931ad)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

因剧情需要，设定千秋毕业前的冬天二人开始交往。部分段落最早开始构思时，日服剧情未推进至返礼2，某些地方对二人关系的理解存有那时自己的一些臆测。

（说到这里就不自觉想开始吹返礼2（你好烦

祝阅读愉快w

另：最初的灵感来源是一首歌 [Four Seasons 安室奈美惠](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4938637)

如果还有什么一定要说的话，就是千翠真好我爱他们。

\------------------分割线------------------

**4 Seasons 4 Kisses**

by lattice

\---Spring---

两人在一起已很久，各类情话翻来覆去不知出口多少次。以至于久到翠难追溯起第一次接吻是何样场景，内心又怀揣有怎样繁杂的思绪。当然对于表面说辞，自然不用过多辩解千秋便是明了的，只念叨着高峯真容易害羞啊，惯常地哈哈大笑去拍肩。

“守泽前辈依旧这么吵闹，与那时相比一点没变。”

笑颜炽热而灿烂夺目。即便已有时日，面庞仍旧年轻，不如说是不明原因时刻活力满溢。不费吹灰之力清扫阴霾，即便细雨蒙蒙远山建筑皆匿于云雾后。时至四月尾声，和风微露本是适时滋润。点缀于叶片花苞，颗颗触及肌肤清凉剔透；初绽的三色堇，粉紫恰到好处晕染开，于旁侧是团团簇簇的点缀。虽不及冬日苦寒，但离夏日清爽仍有距离。

漫步于小径曲折蜿蜒，石子被雨水洗刷干净。理所当然未见太阳却并不阴沉，乌云边缘被柔化，夹杂青草香的泥土气息是馈赠，总的来讲是相当明快的色调，而即便有以上如此，翠仍不喜这样的天气。稍不留神一脚踏进水洼，溅起泥点打湿裤脚。在保证所牵挂的人们并未淋雨的前提下，雨天适合于室内窗沿静静看，或睡觉。即便二人在外同行，最好要备两把伞——

“在想什么呢，高峯？”

否则就会像现在，那人一边肩头被濡湿，白衬衫些微透出健康肤色。说话同时伞仍偏过来。

“没什么，只是……”

无需如此小心翼翼呵护宠爱也无妨，即便提出也不会达到任何效果。

“我怎样都无所谓的。都是因为我这样大的个子，才……”

推来让去肩头都已湿透。水洼映出并肩倒影，不稳定的波纹微泛。被牵着避开，身高体格皆为相近，乍一看只是两位普通青年。而于世人未曾觉察的时分，身着同样白衬衫，不时十指相扣气息相贴。微倾的身体是长久来的默契。

“伞往那边去一点？不用这样担心我……”

分明是被雨淋极易感冒的体质。

多年前未曾交往时也曾因事一同途经此处，一个滔滔不绝一个偶尔应和。旁人眼中的亲密无间，微妙的距离感却始终难掩：不能称作朋友，又比前后辈多了层什么，是只言片语难以描述的，说不清道不明的，伴随春雨新绿一同滋长而生，皆明了于心但都未曾开口。他又不自觉忆起樱瓣飞舞的开学典礼，夕阳照耀下的某条小径。自觉脸庞发烧。

总而言之迄今为止的一切，是春日的馈赠也说不定。

想要牵手，想要接吻。念想早已落地而扎实生根，当雨丝细密落至锁骨，自衬衣缝隙钻入胸膛的那刻，便又滋长发芽。而时过境迁他们如今早能做那些事，自如随意却又虔诚。

就只是很突然的事。

雨势足以盖过心跳。不时敲打于伞面声声叩于心尖，也突然没那么讨厌了。

“技术比起第一次，一点也没有长进……”

并非于梦境或幻想，唇舌交缠的温热触感比任何时刻都来得真实。直至再难喘气才被恋恋不舍松开怀抱，同时腰被稳稳揽住，比他稍矮些的前辈单手撑伞。

而四下的确是没处逃了。

“我就说嘛，高峯怎么可能会忘呢！哈哈哈哈——是在害羞嘛！”

如他所言热情拥抱能化解一切隔阂，扑进怀里就是了，紧紧相拥就好了。浸湿发梢同脖颈相蹭，刻于肌肤丝丝水痕，口中热气游走耳畔。头发被轻轻抚触，不时念叨着乖孩子，好孩子。

“我说啊，守泽前辈……”

如何让相爱的二人在狭小的一把伞下，彼此都不会淋湿呢。

答案很简单，接吻就好了。

\---Summer---

他们置办好属于自己的房子，不算小，与闹市有距离但并不隔绝。又开辟出一块地，忙里偷闲会种些菜。通往山下海畔的石子径不算宽，并肩不成问题。能轻易眺望大海，尤于夏日夜间，粒粒星辰悉数倾洒，点缀于波澜微荡间。涛声蝉鸣萦绕耳畔，轻柔细线般缠绕交织，最终浸于薄纱般水雾中缓缓沉淀。他望向翠坐于房前，孔明灯正盏盏飘升。夏日祭乐声悠然，韵律古朴又和缓，节奏也再熟悉不过，于心里打着节拍。

原本是提前出来数星星，黑中泛蓝澄净透明，明显的，颗颗数难数清。身着寻常浴衣与木屐，坐于身旁的淡色头发的孩子似是察觉到与此刻氛围格格不入的炽热视线。回头那刻不适时地开口，而千秋明白这从未让翠真正讨厌。

“是在看星星吗？”

没话找话明知故问。翠只加重了抱膝的动作。携同桔梗微香而来轻拂发梢，庙会灯光渐次亮起，映至身旁人的浴衣一角，随风微荡幅度很小，一下下撩拨思绪。虽说时间若突然停下没什么不好，但……

“一直这样不理我，我可是很寂寞的，高峯。”

落日已久。羞怯或落寞，怎样的神情皆是看不出的。蕴藏于心而疏于表达，两人皆是明白的：微微侧身，单手接过泡好的茶，另一只手抓上小拇指——只是于这一日上午的微小口角，偶有摩擦彼此怄气本是稀松平常的事。星辰眨眼柔光似水而不定。一个坐着一个站着，只是相对无言。同居的好几个年头，各自打拼，亲热或是争执，酸甜苦辣早尝尽。即便争吵也从未大动干戈，彼此都未曾亲眼目睹对方真正生气的神态，而互相都明了温柔的恋人是必定不会这样做的。

“一直是我在对前辈你撒娇……今天大概是我不好。”

如夏夜晚风般清凉澄澈的声线，与此刻海面一同微微发着颤。

“所以说，我可是根本就没有在怪你啊，高峯。”

万众瞩目的优等外表，忧郁爱哭总将他冷对待，这些从未妨碍千秋明白他的后辈他的恋人是何等温柔。风铃微响，他忆起表白那日硬着头皮咬着牙，怀揣破釜沉舟的勇气，而他的后辈脸颊红透一言不发，待他失望转身时轻拽住衣角。初吻是出乎意料地温柔配合。而很久后第一次颤抖着手替他褪去衣物时，翠抬起手轻轻为他拭去额头汗滴。直面艺能界的险恶，以至暂时褪去英雄铠甲，不受控制地颤抖肩膀，被迫低下头颅握拳咬紧牙关痛苦落泪的时刻，被他大力拥抱过无数次的，自始至终予以宠爱的后辈怯生生张开怀抱，是只对他一人。

“我从未讨厌看见那样闪耀光芒的你，但也想见到你发自内心的笑颜。一直安然享受你的照顾，果然还是……所以，守泽前辈，我还在呢。”

是一向的不善言辞。而拂过心尖轻泛涟漪。难关皆为一同度过，值得庆幸的是一切终归正朝着好的方向。

“虽然这并不代表我认为前辈一点错也没有……作为补偿，我给前辈买苹果糖……？”

“高峯啊，我们很久都没有——相比苹果糖我更想——”

树叶哗哗作响声音渐大。光源处已是人头攒动。阵风径直袭来，口中话语便被逼回。

“……你说那种事，虽然我也，但还是等下再……？前辈你看，祭典马上就开始……”

“我，是，说，啊。”

蝉鸣依旧。

“只是感觉与你这样单独看星星，很久没有过了？难得对你撒娇，再更多地陪陪我吧。祭典吉祥物挂件给你提前领过了，烟花的话，这里视野一样很棒不是吗？嗯不过啊，高峯说的事，我当然也非常地想。大可放心，明天没什么别的安排，今晚时间还充裕呢，哈哈——”

“……知道了。不要乱揉我的头发，唔——”

贝壳风铃是适时伴奏。与晚风略有不同的，些微凉意只是调济，自额顶流连至面颊，深深浅浅细致轻柔。怀揣有同样虔诚的心意，正如自始至终所惯常的，再一次无数次，又或是怎样才会足够。直至世界毁灭宇宙消亡，怀抱皆不愿松开丝毫。很久前的某段念想，而几年前恰目睹流星拖着长长彗尾于茫茫暗夜最终消逝的刹那，未组织语言而为时已晚。

“是说流星吗，暂时不会吧？”

如若今后每日奔忙路途都有那位淡色头发的，被他宠爱的温柔后辈为伴，或许是相当不错的事。

“再过一个月差不多……？到时再……”

即便有也无妨。无需闭目许愿，此刻星辰仍旧美，想要的也正在身边。

\---Autumn---

进屋，轻手轻脚带上门，再自然被揽进怀中，动作如有排演好一般流畅而又自然，而或许只出于本能。九月夕阳热烈而斑斓，致使室内一览无遗，飞沫便也无处匿形。有定期打理，虽不至无处落脚，所见之处仍覆盖一层不薄不厚的尘土。

突兀响起尖利哨声，球鞋地板阵阵摩擦。篮球落地便又弹起，浮于空气中的燥热因子不安定地四散弥漫，器材室也不例外。但却又有一层别的，仍旧说不清而道不明。

翠却是再明白不过。

不远处一对一正热烈进行。距他上场已不远，不愿也无法起身。器材室虚掩的屋门将二人与外界隔绝开，内里氛围是宁静而和谧的，无人能打扰亦无人愿打扰。只余心跳贯耳，伴随篮球声声落地。

真真切切是那个人没错。褪去青涩的神情，眉宇间气息依旧。虽距上次相见只两周，也只是两周而已。被事务所要求改变穿衣风格，发型略显成熟。已非完全熟悉的气息，却仍为实打实温热的怀抱，在翠被突然拉入器材室而惊叫前，以至此刻并无丝毫松开的意味。自相识至今，翠偶尔认为千秋相当强势，毕竟是能掌控局势的可靠前辈。而令互相都难离开，这从来并非单方面的祈愿。

“高峯，你是不是又高了些？”

发尾脖颈相磨蹭，未有任何疏离感。

“……没有，我还以为守泽前辈要讲什么。”

未出乎意料的不会看气氛。略硬的发质偏高的体温，称不上宽阔却温暖结实的臂弯，有些事始终未变。

当然包括大嗓门。虽说翠相信他此刻有在努力降低音量。

“两周而已，不如说是守泽前辈根本没站直吧？”

睁眼直视而逆着光源，本是他不擅长并为之胆怯的。如太阳于黑夜将至猛然释放所蕴藏的最后能量，却要更为热切动人的，是此刻夕暮或那人的炽热注视。于此情境翠一时难说出话，下一秒便无法开口。他兀自埋怨未曾给他多扫几眼的机会，原本便无需——逐渐活跃于荧屏的火热身影，立于大街小巷的大型广告牌，陪同孩子们的爽朗笑颜，于莫名自豪的同时，总会不自觉多瞄几眼的。

当然是被父母拉去看的，不然另说。翠咬紧嘴唇。

“只要有你出演的节目，他们期期不漏。真奇怪……”

热烈而不凌厉，均匀倾洒而至，全身心沐浴于此的温暖令人落泪，于地面投映下再次相贴的身影，体格相仿紧紧相拥。并非头一次接吻，细微动作早已熟稔。此刻却更为紧张且生疏，猝不及防鼻尖相撞，牙齿也嗑得生疼。随时会有人推门而入，却无任何顾及的必要。

再熟悉不过的小径，相遇的起点也是一切的开端。于他前辈而言，三年前满怀热血踏进校门，一年前樱花盛开时最终与他于此处相逢。些微凌乱的棕色短发，落日余晖映照下闪耀光芒的石榴石般的双眸，手指缠满绷带，前言不搭后语叉腰大笑。什么英雄，什么正义的同伴，惊恐或略带厌恶的神态并未使其退缩。而今日此行也恰是为他而来，关系早变换形式。有时他们会思考是否一切都正遵循预定轨迹运行，而温柔和善的人们必定会被世界以等量温柔相拥。相识的大多数都能瞧出端倪，心领神会般不约而同赠予他们独处的时间空间。

而回归至自身，自认为早已安然于对方未在身畔的时光，挂上惯常笑颜或是抱着吉祥物转移注意力，时刻向对方拼命证明自己不要紧，只希望对方安心忙于手头的事。一日一周终将翻过两年份的日历，充实且忙碌却又怅然若失。设为屏保不变的合影，拨打对方号码的快捷键，被旁人偶有提及时的思绪流转，看见茄子不自觉地轻笑出声。每日提早醒来望向窗外明知不可能见到那张令人厌烦的笑脸，以至听闻篮球落地声偶有的心悸——

有些事啊，注定是当事人难以说服难以自欺难以理清的。

落叶平整铺盖厚厚一沓，是再熟悉不过的仲秋之景。气息尘土一并侵占感官，仍丝毫不令人生厌。相逢之初便有的决心与坚守是固然美好的，只是四处过于无声，只余红叶打着转片片零落，也着实难捱。

而一人难捱的话，两人一起就好了。并非特意自会手牵手，在这后是难能共处难能独处的一晚。喧闹皆散去，放轻脚步唯余沙沙作响，仍是不愿有所惊扰。

“即便只是两周而已……高峯。”

他的前辈顿了顿。

“我仍旧会寂寞。简而言之，很想你。”

\---Winter---

“高峯啊，会寂寞吗？”

落日已近西斜，落雪渐趋无声。窗帘大开，室内如同白昼。

“那种事我还是明白的……守泽前辈。”

是于心理能够做出反应前，身体先展开的行动。多年后偶尔提及，千秋是如此做出解释。而个中细节一帧帧一幕幕，以至于那日雪花纷扬洒下的细碎形貌，收入眼中镌刻心上，无论何时都再难忘。两身制服整齐挂于衣架，指针挪移掠出弧度，加湿器水雾间弥散着同样的洗发水清香。

此时是前辈与后辈，虽说今后的漫长时光内仍以前后辈相称。水珠于发尾润湿面颊，滑至脖颈遗留水痕。脖子挂着毛巾，身着高峯家备好的睡衣，借用了高峯家的浴室，是一如既往惯常的留宿。于细微之处与以往存有不同，而当千秋坐于床边，望向呢喃梦呓的翠的那刻，才真正意识到“不同”究竟为何。并非微小而为质变，点滴存于相处的每时每刻，于身于心再至身畔气息。目睹翠于吉祥物簇拥下缓缓睁开眼，怀抱小绵羊抬眼望向他，脸颊处的红晕是某种感情存在的佐证，即便视线立即移开——千秋于那刻稍有羡慕或嫉妒起那只绵羊玩偶，同时察觉到并无必要。

“不要一直盯着看啊。难得不用帮家里做事的午休……不好好擦干头发，会感冒的。你看，都滴到我身上了，守泽前辈……？”

惺忪睡眼的低语呢喃。交往第五日，了解基于原先基础却比任何时刻都来得深刻。安然享受被炉温热，望向窗沿水雾，六角冰凌成团成簇簌簌落地悄然无声。不知不觉怀抱相贴，以至顺水乘舟不自觉地唇舌相触——他察觉于翠身上存有独到的香气，难用他物相比拟。很久后被告知这或许是相爱之人所独享且专属的。

“并非或许而是一定！我和高峯本就很相爱啊，不是吗！”最初五日，或很久前偶有的思绪流转，于脑内模拟排练数次，为应对预想中各样情境做好充要准备。而未存有一丝抗拒抵触，实际翠要温和配合太多。

务必好好上课，认真参加训练，早睡早起不赖床。定会时常联系抽空见面，物理距离必将不会阻挡爱意丝毫。即便如此未来仍浸于水雾中难探出清晰轮廓，言语滞于胸腔，不安与担心于此刻并无出口必要，而双方也正努力控制着。

“……是我的错！是初吻吧，我会为此负责的。”

与发间滴水不同，咸湿且带有热度，相比之下或许是滚烫。气息紊乱间，面颊相贴肌肤相触温热而柔软。分明只是蜻蜓点水般接吻而已，亦是何故一同落泪。

“突然在说什么意味不明的……”

而理所当然的，那之后的次次试探，由额头起深深浅浅至锁骨，以至互相搂抱着入梦。下午五时最终醒来，窗外雪景固然好。但于那刻所感，只存坐于床边似是观景的孩子的淡色头发，侧眼一瞥后红透的耳根，双手抓紧的床单角。

“毕业，未来，于前辈或是于我，以至一切旁人看来不值得过度担心的事，一直以来直到刚刚，我都毫无头绪。这些前辈都是最清楚不过，而或许与我存有相同的顾虑。”

指针轻响。于夕阳轻照下雪景仍旧，是勾勒侧脸轮廓的柔和笔触，温和而又恬静。眼眸正一同闪烁，内里是少见的不知名的光芒。

“即便说常见面多联络，寂寞……或许还是会。前辈大概也是，不会对我讲而已。还是希望你，不要总是事事一人扛啊。”

“未来的事谁又说得清……说是这样，但我有感觉：即便存有诸多的不确定，是前辈的话一定没问题。虽还有两个月，未来的工作请务必加油。一早约定好一同前进，我会尽可能努力一下……也说不定？”

“就在刚才雪还未下大，你还在睡的时候，我做出了决定，要从某种心情尽快毕业……因此希望前辈不要过于担心。虽然说辞有些怪，算不上坚强牢靠，我是你的后盾。不只我，大家都在，时时刻刻。未来虽说不会存有多少开心的事，但正如你所言，不确定与希望是同样充盈着……？几小时前突如其来的吻，五天前听你说的喜欢，流星队，篮球部，进入梦之咲，甚至以至同你有牵连的一切，出乎意料地从未讨厌。初见时绝对难想象，而或许是从未意料到如今每分每秒都正闪耀光芒——满怀期待迎接生活不时给予的惊喜，大概是如此……？”

大段话断续讲出，似是耗尽勇气。风势渐大传来声响，只是睫毛微颤，似是正承载某片冰晶的分量。千秋于内心发誓那是他迄今为止见过最为动人的眼眸，于光线映衬下蓝中泛着绿，未沾染一丝杂质，如内心般澄澈透明。于那刻，他真切又强烈地察觉到，不确定与希望同时充盈的人生与世界，是那样的斑斓而熠熠生辉。如若迄今为止的一切皆为过去拼死努力所获的报偿，最该感谢的是那日，开学典礼结束后不久，于樱瓣飘落的小径，呼唤着扯上衣角。

“初见时守泽前辈问我，是否想成为英雄。虽说一直没正面回答，我可是啊，一直一直，记到如今的。”

于唇角充盈的浅浅笑意，略微弯起的眉眼，是将近一年来孜孜不倦追寻的，渴望见到并怀有期待的，不只于此刻，曾无数次令他动容，而今仍欲罢不能——说对世人杀伤力巨大的笑颜也好，于他而言世界第一的宝物也罢，有件事注定于一早便得到充足确认。于初次相逢的春日而起，途经这之后许多个大同小异的春日，即便一同行至生命尽头，也必将不会停止。而又何畏四季轮回，虽于今后的漫长人生中从未有过丝毫怀疑，但于那刻他确是如此热烈真诚地思虑着坚信着——

“是这个人。是你。再也，不会错了。”

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-03-22  
评论：10  
热度：57

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e9e6421)  


评论(10)

热度(57)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mint6776.lofter.com/) [Schnapsidee](https://mint6776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) [六个面的骰子](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) [MasHeN麻繩](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) [Chocolate_巧酱](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) [初颐](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) [二氧化硅](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) [A-RISE](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://kuilialways.lofter.com/) [葵莉always](https://kuilialways.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://stigmatized.lofter.com/) [海星团子的珊瑚礁](https://stigmatized.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://moomincanfly.lofter.com/) [歡樂產糧工廠](https://moomincanfly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://nk-yuririn.lofter.com/) [Ririn](https://nk-yuririn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://rl1097.lofter.com/) [KDDDDDDD!!](https://rl1097.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) [SinB](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://kunekune.lofter.com/) [道流](https://kunekune.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hero7.lofter.com/) [只有我不行的世界](https://hero7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ms94573.lofter.com/) [甘冰水](https://ms94573.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) [SHIN](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://seihalei.lofter.com/) [全跳舞](https://seihalei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  45. [](https://tuzisangbuhuitaopao.lofter.com/) [兔子桑沉迷中](https://tuzisangbuhuitaopao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://love-funny.lofter.com/) [幸月](https://love-funny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://sasori3019.lofter.com/) [大秦以西](https://sasori3019.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qyfjbt.lofter.com/) [喬](https://qyfjbt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) [若里春名](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
